


Defying Gravity

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Diva Off, Episode: s01e09 Wheels, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Kurt hits the note, Light Angst, M/M, Noah is a good boyfriend, Relationship Reveal, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, comforting noah, comforting puck, puck is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: With Noah's help, Kurt wins the Diva Off





	Defying Gravity

Noah had to sit back for a moment and just breathe. He could feel himself getting angry even as he consciously tried to push it down. He doesn't  _ want _ to be mad right now, knows that his anger - like alway - is not going to help anything. But he can’t seem to rationalize with himself, can't stop the hot flare of heat in his gut. Because he’s confused and he doesn’t understand what just happened and he  _ hates _ feeling stupid and slow. It’s an all too familiar feeling, one in which he admittedly hadn’t felt in quite some time, but one he hated all the same.

So before he can even begin to stop himself he’s leaning forward in his seat at the back of the choir room and growling out, “What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

To make things worse Kurt won’t even meet his eyes. He’s just standing there in his fucking sweater thing, his collar opened under the low cut and he’s still staring at the floor. His head is bowed but Noah can see the slight tremble of his bottom lip even from this distance. It may be because he  _ knows _ that mouth. How it tastes and how it feels against his skin and how it twists down when Noah kisses Kurt's nose or how it lifts up when the boy giggles. He knows what it feels like when it’s shaping words against his skin, knows what it looks like when he’s pleading Noah to go faster, or when it’s yelling at him in anger. So he knows Kurt is trying not to cry, and he  _ doesn’t _ want to push it, but he can’t seem to let this go.

“Puck,” Mr. Schue said, his voice quiet and soft as if he was talking to an upset animal.

“No! I’m talking to Kurt. What in the _ever-loving_ _fuck_ _was that_?” And Noah’s voice is still harsh, still angry and confused and he understands that it may not be _fair_ to be taking his frustration out on Kurt, but he doesn’t know how else to handle feeling like a moron. Kurt hardly ever makes him feel stupid, _never_ treats him as if he is.

“Look Puck,” Aretha began, her defences already up as she began to defend ‘her boy’, “I know you don’t like Kurt but yo-”

“Okay fuck off,” Noah growled, “I’m trying to ask Kurt why the hell he just ruined the song.”

“What are you talking about, Puckerman?” Rachel asked, her voice as shrill as it always was.

“What I’m talking about,  _ Berry _ , is that Kurt had no problem singing that song two days ago, or last night, or  _ this fucking morning _ . He can hit the note no fucking problem and I want to know why he chose to give you the part!” 

“Puck, what are you talking about?” It was Mr. Schue again, his teacher voice coming out to play as he acted the authority figure no one took him for. 

“What I’m talking about, is that Kurt can sing that song no problem,” Noah began again, stepping down from his seat and stalking straight to Kurt. He lifted the boy's chin, fingers gentle where he connected them. Kurts eyes were big and wet, already beginning to redden much like his cheeks already had. He gentled his voice, “What just happened?”

But Kurt didn’t answer. Which just made Noah’s anger flare all the worse. He wasn’t an idiot - far from it really, but there were still things that Kurt often explained to him. Usually it was like, fashion shit or musicals or like, books. Noah wasn’t really all that good at understanding literature or movies. Science too, actually. He wasn’t anywhere near as absentminded as Finn, not even close. Still, Kurt had always taken the time to explain to Noah what the boy wasn’t understanding. 

However, right now Kurt was keeping his eyes downcast, still refusing to make eye contact and just softly shaking his head side to side. Noah  _ did _ know people though. He knew how they thought and why they acted how they did. He was always good at seeing parts of others they often kept hidden - it was what had drawn him to Kurt at first. How the boy could put up such a solid exterior, remain cold and stoic while the jock knew how much he was hurting inside. So Noah knew people and he knew Kurt better than most. He was just hoping he was wrong.

“Princess, is this about the phone call?” Kurt's only response to that was a soft sob escaping his lips and Noah hauled him forward, cradling the shorter boy's head against his chest, hand firmly holding the pack of his neck and other arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist. He let Kurt cry into his chest, holding tight and feeling even more useless than he had when he first walked into the garage only moments after Burt had received the call. He had watched the man go from outraged to devastated in a manner of moments and then try and completely shut down and compose himself before Kurt walked in. 

Kurt, who had been on a high from finally hitting the note he needed too. That was a few days ago and Noah had honestly thought Burt’s speech would have inspired Kurt, not knocked him down. But he also knew how desperately Kurt wanted to protect his dad, keep him safe. He  _ knew _ Kurt blew the note for the same reason he forces Burnt to eat a healthy, low sodium diet and to walk with him most nights. The same reason he limits the mans alcohol intake and gets the guys at work to watch after his snack drawer when he can’t be around to do it himself. 

It would probably be the same desperation Noah felt for his own mother if she hadn’t checked out after his own dad left. Instead his mom just worked and drank, taking the occasional break to scream abuse at him. He had never been more glad that his mother's pregnancy had ended in a still birth, even if that’s what finally drove away his dad. He would always mourn the loss of the sibling he had almost got, but he wouldn’t wish his mother on anyone. At least now he was able to hide out at Kurt’s, take refuge in his boyfriends arms.

“No one pushes the Hummels around, remember?” The boy asks softly. Kurt isn’t crying as hard anymore, more soft whimpers being swallowed in the fabric of his t-shirt, which now has a wet spot. Noah doesn't care,  _ couldn’t _ care simply because it’s Kurt. Kurt does nod eventually, moving back enough to sneak his arms between them and wipe at his face, since Noah is still holding him tight. 

“I’m okay,” Kurt says softly, and Noah can’t help the small grin that takes over his face. He is fully aware that he looks like a dopey loon, hell Burt teases him enough as is. He’s fine with it, really, and just presses a kiss to the shorter boy's forehead, his nose and finally a lingering one to his lips, soft and familiar against his own, “Mr. Schue, I would like to please go again!”

And apparently Berry (as well as everyone else) is much too shocked to say anything since Shue just nods dumbly. The rest of the room is still staring in shock though Brittany is grinning widely - though Noah doesn’t really know why it’s still nice to see. Noah finally lets his arms drop, swats playfully at his boyfriend's ass as he walks back to his seat, if only to hear Kurt laugh. He’s in his seat seconds before the beginning notes of the piano ring out, and he sits tall and proud in the front row, smiling widely at his boyfriend as he starts to sing.

* * *

Kurt starts to sing again, letting his voice stay soft for the few few lines, slowly building in power as he goes. He gets into it, letting his eyes fall shut as he sways in place, much the same as he would if he were singing alone, letting himself get lost in the song in a way he often doesn’t in front of a crowd. Kurt hits the note this time, the corners of his mouth quirking up even as he holds it far longer than the song intends, though (and Noah may very well be right about this) Chad seems to be a mind reader and just waits to jump into the next progression of notes until Kurt lets it drop softly. He finishes the song with a wide smile, bowing slightly before skipping towards his boyfriend.

He smiles even wider when his boyfriend leans back in his chair, smirking as he opens his legs the smallest bit. It’s a familiar position, one that makes Kurt’s face heat gently with a blush. He doesn’t hesitate though, and instead straddles the boys legs before neatly dropping himself onto a steady set of thighs - too often hidden behind baggy jeans. He loosely settles his arms around Noah’s shoulders, one hand carding through the end of the god-awful mohawk. 

“That’s my Princess,” Noah says, and Kurt has to laugh at the way his boyfriend all but puffs out his chest, thick arms wrapping tightly around Kurt’s waist to hold him close. Noah presses a kiss to his collarbone, another to his jaw before Kurt finally leans down, letting their lips slide together. He keeps things chaste, only letting it go on for a few seconds before he pulls back, softly rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss before he finally sits upright, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

“Dude  _ what _ !?” Finn all but yells, jumping to his feet and waving his arms around. 

“White boy kiss  _ who now _ ?” Mercedes questions, face angry and eyes narrowed at the couple.

“I VOTE FOR KURT!” Brittany screeches, “HANDS UP IF YOU VOTE FOR KURT!”

And even in their shocked states multiple hands go up. Kurt preens a little when Santana is the first to put her hand up, followed closely by Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt. 

“Thanks guys,” Kurt says softly, leaning back in his place on Noah’s lap, trusting his boyfriend to support his weight. 

“Well, uh, congratulations Kurt.” Mr. Schue says, smiling tightly. It probably had something to do with him sitting in his boyfriend's lap, but Kurt wasn’t moving. Just last week Tina spent the entire rehearsal perched in Artie’s, so. 

“Dude, what the  _ fuck _ !” Finn all but roared, his hands still flailing about even as his face progressively got redder.

Kurt just glanced down at his boyfriend, but he was still calm. He honestly had not been expecting Noah to come out like this, but he couldn’t really say he minded. The fact that he wasn’t actively freaking out was a good sign as well, since the whole thing seemed pretty impulsive. 

“What’s up bro?” Noah asked, arms tightening around Kurt’s waist even as he let his head roll to the side, looking calmly at his best friend. Kurt could see the tightness of his jaw, through, the heaviness in his eyes as if the ever-tightening hold on his hips wasn’t enough to know his boyfriend was actually a little nervous. 

“You’re  _ gay _ ?”

“Nah dude,” Noah said, little smirk pulling at his lips, “I’m pansexual.”

“Nice, I’m Bi.” Matt, of all people, said. He was smiling at the couple and Kurt just smiled back, acknowledging the show of support for what it was, hoping his pride in both boys showed on his face. 

He did actually giggle when Mike laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the other boys knuckles and adding, “Well I’m gay.”

“I- but,  _ how _ ?” Finn spluttered, eyes moving from Noah to Matt while Kurt just watched in amusement. He felt Noah relax under him and sent a wide smile to his boyfriend, giddy on not only his win but what was happening here. 

He kissed Noah again, nipping softly at the boys bottom lip before pulling back and laughing again as Brittany began to cheer  _ ‘dolphins, dolphins, dolphins!’ _ . The bell rang then and Kurt all but jumped away, quickly grabbing his boyfriend's hand and tugging him along. The boy deserved something nice, and who didn’t like janitor closet blowjobs?

**Author's Note:**

> and another! woo! You may have noticed, but I seriously have a thing for relationship reveals, LOL! Most of the stories I have planned are probably this trope, and I do not apologize!  
> So Puckurt is most likely my favorite Glee pairing, and I honestly can't wait to write more of them. It makes me happy writing them, simple teenagers going through simple high school drama - no supernatural angst LOL. I am really enjoying writing for Glee, and even though I know is long since over, the love I have for it is undying. Well, the love I have for the first two seasons, anyway. also a little head up, I will never write Klaine. I hate them, so so much, LOL!  
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy this one!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
